The New Maniac In Town
by RottoAcceta
Summary: One of Jason's Surviving victims decides that he wants to be the new crystal lake killer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

I watched him murder my friends, he tore them apart limb by limb with ease. I guess i should consider myself lucky, but I don't. I witnessed a massacre and hardly escaped with my life. I keep thinking that i should be scared or feel some sort of sadness for my friends, but i don't. All I can think about is how much I want to do what he does.

My name is David Rice, I'm only 19 years old. I've lived a fairly normal life up until this point. I was popular in high school, I had the perfect girlfriend, and my family loves me. It wasn't until i watched the man in the hockey mask murder my friends that I realized, all that stuff means nothing to me. I simply don't care or want any of it. I have a new want now. No, actually its more than a want, it's a need.

His name is Jason Voorhees. After i survived the encounter i decided to do some research to learn more about my new friend. Apparently he was killed when he was a child, but I know that's false. I saw him and he was alive and well, he was super human almost. I want so bad to become him, to be able to bring fear and chaos the way he did to me and my friends. I know that if i want to take his place I will first have to get rid of him. I know this will be hard, but I know I can do it.

I've planned everything out. After the encounter I convinced my parents that I was scared and wanted to learn how to defend myself. They allowed me take a Kickboxing class. I went for 9 months, I even competed in a few amateur kickboxing matches winning all of them. I purchased some weapons as well, knifes, an axe, and even a machete of my own. I packed up everything in a duffle bag that I kept hidden in my closet for months.

After almost a year of waiting and planning I finally feel I am ready to go through with this. I told my parents that I would be leaving town for a while. At first they were worried but I told them that it would help me and they understood. So now everything is set, I'm prepared to face the man who killed everyone who I thought I cared about. Get ready Jason Voorhees, because there's a new maniac in town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I've never enjoyed driving long distances, but in this case it is very worth it. Only 50 more miles and I will be at camp crystal lake. I'm very eager, but I won't let that get in the way of my plan. I have to be patient. I know Jason won't let me find him, so I have to let him find me.

Every summer some group of kids always decides go up to camp crystal lake. You would think that after the hundreds of countless murders that people would get the hint, but I guess not. I'll have to find this group, and i will have to blend in with them. I know Jason will go after them, and that will be the perfect time to strike.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a girl standing on the side of the road, a hitchhiker. Picking her up would be against the plan, but I really hate driving alone so I'll take my chances. I pull my car over and i let her in. She's attractive and she looks to be about my age, but i hardly notice because things like that are not even almost on my mind at this point.

"Thanks man, I've been out there for like 3 hours." she says

"No problem, so where are you heading?" I replied

"Camp Crystal Lake, I'm meeting a few friends up there for a camping weekend." She Answers

This is excellent, I thought I would have to search for a group. I planned on it taking days, maybe even weeks. But now, this pretty much just falls into my lap. This girl is my ticket to Jason.

"Oh wow what a coincidence, I'm heading up there myself to pick up a few things that I left there last weekend." I say to her.

"Really, that is a lucky coincidence. If your planning on staying long your welcome to come join me and my friends." She says

"I may take you up on that." I say with a smile

I couldn't have dreamed a better scenario. It's as if the universe wants me to take over as the new killer of camp crystal lake. All the pieces are falling right into place.

"I'm jenny by the way, and you?" She asks

"David, David rice" I answer

She seems nice. But that won't change anything. I am going through with my plan, and nothing will get in my way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now that I have Jenny with me things will be easier. When we get to camp Crystal Lake she will introduce me to her friends. After some small talk I will excuse myself from the group claiming I need to pick some things up that I left there the weekend before, I've already planted this seed so that will be easy, after I'm away from the group I will be able to get ready. My plan is perfect, nothing can go wrong.

"So you said you've been to crystal lake before right?" Jenny asks

"Oh, yah I went there last weekend with a few of my friends." I answer

"How is it up there, I've heard it's pretty spooky what with the Jason Voorhees rumors and all." She says

"It's really nice actually, and that Jason stuff is just an old legend made up to scare kids." I reply

"I guess, people have gone missing from there before so it is kind of scary wondering what actually happened to them." She says

"Eh, people get lost some time, there's a lot of woods up there so it easy to accidently stray away from your camp site." I say trying to get her mind off Jason.

"Yah, I guess you're right." She says

Phew, I can't have her thinking that Jason could actually exist. If she were to figure out that Jason was real before the massacre starts, it could ruin my plan. I have to change the subject.

"So, who are you meeting at crystal lake?" I ask

"Oh, just a few childhood friends. They wanted to come up here and try to figure out if Jason was real or not." She says

Damn, I guess this isn't too bad. But I would still rather have them be up there for a party or something like that. We are getting close now, I can recognize the scenery. Only a few more miles.

"STOP!" Jenny Screams

I slam on the breaks, my car comes to a screeching halt. I look at Jenny and she looks horrified, she's staring at something ahead of us. I look in that direction, it's a boy around mine and Jenny's ages, hes covered head to toe in blood and he's just standing in the middle of the road.

"Scott!" Jenny yells as she jumps out of my car.

I get out too, I need to find out what's going on.

"Scott, what happened" Jenny asks

Scott tries to speak but I can tell he's very tired and very scared. He leans on my car and catches his breath. Finally he builds up enough energy to talk.

"Its Jason, it's really him. He's here and he killed Bobby and Lisa. He attacked all of us like 30 minutes after we got here."

I don't know who Bobby and Lisa are but I'm guessing their Jenny's friends.

"What about the others, are they ok?" Jenny asks

I assume she's talking about the rest of their friends.

"Jack, Mary, and Steve all ran off together when Jason attacked. I tried to stay and help Bobby and Lisa but Jason was just too strong, I had to run." Scott says

"We have to go find them, David help me get Scott in your car." Jenny says to me

We get him in the back seat, he's uninjured but he's in shock. Jenny and I get back into the car and I start driving. Jenny picks up her phone and dials 911, this could be bad.

"No service, damn." She says

Thank god.

"What do we do now?" I ask

"We have to go to crystal Lake and find my friends, then we have to get the hell out of here." She answers

I nod my head. My plan is out the door, I have to improvise from now on. I should be worried, but really this just makes things more exciting. Jason started without me, but I will be there before he finishes.


End file.
